The New Villager
People sometimes ask me why I play Animal Crossing so much, the story I tell them is one that they don't believe often. I felt the need to get this off my chest. I watched a Youtuber play Animal Crossing New Leaf (Chuggaconroy) and I liked it. So that Christmas my mom got me the game. I popped it in my new 3DS and started playing. It was Christmas so I couldn't do much because the stores were closed, but one thing caught my eye was a human villager who wasn't my avatar. I was confused because I didn't see that in the play through, so I looked it up, it said there can be a human villager if you have multiple people on that game. When I looked to see if there was another profile it was empty except for my guy. I asked my mom if it was used, she said yes. Thinking it was a glitch in the system I just went with it. The next few days were pretty fun, making snowman and talking with my towns people, but one day I noticed something strange. Items were being bought, that I didn't buy, and snowmen were being made where I was sure I never made any. I thought it was my sister's doing, so I locked the game up for a bit but it still kept happening. Things were getting creepy, but the last straw was when the human villager talked to me. I didn't click anything, he just talked and said "come over". I shut off the game and locked it up. A week later my friend came over and I told him the story, so he said "let's play it." After he begged me for a while I finally agreed and got the game out. We played it but the strange things didn't happen anymore. He said I was paranoid so I went back to playing it. After a week the human villager went up to me and said "come over to my house." I was terrified but he walked away. I was determined to put this to rest so I went ahead and followed him. He went into the train station so I followed him onto a train and we set off. We arrived at a village that looked run down and the animals were crying. I couldn't find the human villager so I went to search for him. I went into the town hall and I saw Isabel talking to the mayor's chair. She looked horrible with a messy dress and blood shot eyes. When I tried to talked to her she screamed. "I'M TALKING TO THE MAYOR" and went back talking with the chair. I left the town hall wondering what happened to this place. I came upon a small mouse named Cheryl and talked with her. She said "things have gotten lonely since the mayor…"she stopped and started crying. I was scared out of my mind as I walked into houses to see depressed villagers until I eventually found the Mayor's house. I was opening the door, my heart was pounding. What was going to be inside? When I walked in there was a bucket of water and a race car track. These were items in the normal game. I just watched the car zip around the track until it flew off the road and into the bucket. I jumped as I heard the splash and as bubbles came up. I ran out of the house. The mayor was outside the door, he was the human villager I'd followed here. He gave me a map showing my house, my actual house in real life, with an X in my yard. I was terrified but the mayor insisted I "go". Being more afraid of the mayor than what was in the yard, I grabbed a shovel from our tool shed and started digging. I dug up a box and then glanced at the screen. The mayor said to open it. I carefully opened the box and inside was something I never expected. A copy of Animal Crossing New Leaf. I was confused by this but when I looked at my screen he just said "Take good care of my animals" and vanished. My avatar was suddenly back at my in-game town. I checked my inventory for anything that might give me a clue to what has happened and I found a note. It said "The roads can be slippery at night." Confused by this, I popped in the cartridge that I found, and the town that the human villager had taken me to loaded. It was a mess but after a little bit of work I cleaned it up. Things have gone back to normal since then and every once in a while I get a few thousand bells from an unknown source. A little while later, while thinking about what happened, I remembered what was in the Mayor's house and I realized what his fate was. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Animal Crossing Category:Original Story